Seeping Into Reality
by CrazedHumor
Summary: He leaned down quickly, cupping her left cheek with his hand, before she could sputter an adlib to try to slow down the inevitable.She was expecting it.She was suppose to.What she didn't expect was her reaction.Or his.Stemi/Channy Now a Two-Shot!
1. Seeping Into Reality

Very short and sweet Stemi and Channy moment...or story...

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

and if you get it...

**_This is suppose to take place right after the first episode of Season Two (premiering on either February 7th or 14th), if you haven't read the script already, let me know!_**

~*~

**Seeping Into Reality**

She took one step forward, her heart beating against her chest. "Oh, yeah? Well, I wouldn't call that last date an actual _date_." She was shaking her head slightly at his last remark about what's _suppose_ to happen in a date.

He smirked down at her with a sudden confidence that seemed to appear out of nowhere, just like every other time. "What are you talking about?" He held up a finger for each remark. "I picked you up, we went out, and I brought you home. It's that simple."

Suddenly, he was moving slowly toward her. She knew that he was suppose to; it was a part of who he was and what he was really doing here. All the same, it made her a little nervous.

How was it that, no matter _where _they were, whenever he looked her in the eyes he made her get lost? Whenever her brown even glanced up into his blue the entire world outside of a three feet perimeter around them disappeared. Everything else was gone and only they stood speaking their usual lines toward each other until the other would budge.

But, after what had happened only a few days ago, with the news of what was going to happen in their future. or easily put, when she found out what she _wanted_ in her future, everything changed. She started to look at things differently whenever he was around and now whenever they were in their "space", she would actually notice the change in the atmosphere.

She chuckled awkwardly, now remembering what was going on. "Yeah, and the whole 'you getting dragged out of your own charity event' _really_ made the night."

Throughout her talking she had been inching backward until her back hit the wall and her hands lay flat against her sides. She had a small smile on her face that seemed to add to the sarcasm. For some reason he still kept moving forward until he was only inches from her. She couldn't remember..._Was he suppose to do that_?

"Didn't it, Sonny? Didn't it _really_?"

_How did he always slip that line in?_

He was now only inches from her face. "Because, from what I remember, you seemed to like the view of me running back and forth. Watching my _backside_."

Her eyes narrowed. "That was my job. It was part of the deal." She paused. "Besides, can't we just say that tomorrow night is our first date? Didn't you say something about picking me up at eight?"

He smiled, now gone and out of the area Tawni called "her bubble". "Yeah." He rocked on his heals and looked up at her through his lashes. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned down quickly, cupping her left cheek with his hand, before she could sputter an adlib to try to slow down the inevitable.

He kissed her.

She was expecting it. She was suppose to.

What she didn't expect was her reaction. Or his.

All the little voices in her head, what she thought was her conscience, were gone. All those voices that told her what was different from reality were now just as speechless as she was once his lips pressed against hers.

She knew that it was going to have to be passionate. All of the tension that had been building up in the last year and a half was finally going to be gone. Everyone saw it coming since the beginning and only now that things had been forced out into the open, finally, it was happening They _deserved _this, everyone deserved this.

It wasn't simple.

His hands found their way to her waist and he tugged her against him until they were completely flushed against each other. Then one of his hands fisted into her hair, angling her head so they could both have better access as he supported her with his other hand at the small of her back. Her limp arms were now up against his chest, fingers gripping at his shirt and nearly ripping it at the seams. It was like they had a mind of their own and were trying to signal to the both of them to hang on to the moment...

Only when she began to get lightheaded did she notice the noise around them and realize where they both were.

Her pounding heart was working in overdrive and she could _swear_ that even as they both pulled away at the sound of clapping, he could both feel the vibration in the air too.

Then they both turned toward the director.

"Cut!" He stood as the applause and cheering sounds faded and the people around them got the set ready for the next scene, one that neither of them were in, thankfully. He walked around the camera and approached them with a smile. "That...was..._perfect_. I'm sure that _all _the fans will be happy with that! You guys are done for now. We'll call you when you're needed."

Demi smiled slightly. _Good. That was...good._

She glanced over at her co-star and found that he was watching their director leave. Then he sighed and turned to grin at her.

"See. Told you it wouldn't be so bad." He stuffed his shoe against the floor.

She smiled back. "Yeah...I mean it could have been worse. We could have had to do that scene over, and over...and _over_." Her voice started to fade as images came to her mind.

Sterling gave her a look and a small laugh. Then he started backing away from her. "Okay...um...I gotta go call my folks about this weekend, but I think we should eat some lunch before we shoot the next scene. Meet you in the cafeteria?"

Demi nodded. "Yeah, I gotta call my mom, too. You know how she gets."

She spun on heal, only glancing back once to see him walking away in the opposite direction with his head a little lower that usual.

As soon as she was off stage and out in the hall between studios, she stopped in her tracks.

What just _happened_?

She had readied herself for this over the past months. She knew that eventually she would have to kiss Sterling on screen so that their characters could _finally_ be together. That is why for months she had been telling herself how great of a _friend_ he was. She would think about how awesome it was for him to come to so many of her concerts. Her mind would wander to the fact that he was being so supportive by helping promote her new album that had come out only a few months ago. Because that was what a friend did. They were there for each other.

But…didn't a boyfriend do that too?

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

For the last few months, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities. She couldn't turn her mind away from the fact that…yes, she was attracted to Sterling Knight.

When she listened to her own songs, what was normally only when she was forced to, during nearly every one of them she could think of a way that her relationship with him related to the lyrics.

Whether it was about the times they spent having partying together during the summer, or about how lost she felt whenever he _wasn't _there to give her advice or make her laugh, or even about how much it was going to hurt once they _did_ kiss and she realized how hard she was falling. And about how much it was going to hurt to know it could never happen.

Like it just did.

She knew he didn't do it on purpose, making her feel this way. All those times that they hung out outside of the show, he had been acting as nothing more than a good friend.

Why would he like her anyway? She had only just turned seventeen this last August and he was a twenty year old that nearly every Sonny and Non-Sonny fan was attracted to. He could have anyone he wanted.

And she was still just Demi.

She walked until she reached her dressing room, passing Tiffany in the hall and giving her a happy wave.

Once her door was closed, she fell into a chair and stared at her phone.

She had already had this talk with her mom. On _and_ off screen romances were never a good idea. The fact that they worked with each other and saw each other every day seemed like a god-send. But, the truth was, what would happen if something went wrong? What if she only liked him because he played Chad? What if the Sonny side of her was only attracted to the Chad side of him?

Then her phone went off and his name flashed across the screen. She took in a deep sigh and clicked send, pressing the phone against her ear. "Hey! I'll be in there in a minute."

There was a pause. Then she heard him heave his own sigh, breath hitching slightly.

"I lied. I need to talk to you."

~*~

Little cheesy...

**You know…I wonder if I should make this a two shot? Hence the rating/oneshot? thing in description.**

LET ME KNOW!

If I do, it'll be in **Chad/Sterling** **POV**.

Now going to work on the next chapter for _Two Worlds Collide _and another one-shot I'm gonna post...prob. tomorrow, _When Your Past Catches Up With You._

Keep a lookout for them!


	2. Mixing Two Lives

Due to the many reviews and PM's, alerts and faves, about continuing this story I have decided to due so.

Hope you like.

I don't actually know how long it took to film CR2. To be honest I'm not that big of a fan, besides Demi's parts.

And as promised...this comes from Sterling's side.

~*~

_**Mixing Two Lives**_

"I lied. I need to talk to you."

On the other side of the line, he couldn't hear anything.

He wasn't surprised.

His was timid, way out of character compared to the happy and funny Sterling he knew she was use to. "Can you come over to my dressing room? Or maybe I could come over there?"

Demi's voice came out in a stutter. "N-No. I'll come over there. I'll be there in a minute."

She must have pressed the end button before he could respond, because the only sound he could hear after that moment was the dial tone.

He let his hands fall into his lap as he stared at the screen of his phone as the light on it dimmed slowly until it turned black, the background of Demi and himself making funny faces disappearing from view.

He had put this off. How long had it been now? Five, six months? A year since he had wanted to tell her?

The last six months had been the hardest.

She had gone away on tour and the only time he had to see her was when she was up on stage or on her down time between shows and cities. He remember the times he had knocked on her dressing room and the door had swung open to show her, a look of shock and happy surprise covering her face. Then he would wrap his arms around her and tell her that he had promised to come to as many of her shows as he could and she'd wrap he arms around his neck just as tight, as she told him how happy she was that he showed up.

At every show.

Then, there had been the magazines. All of the articles that couldn't help but catch his eyes that were filled with rumors about Demi...and Joe.

She had also spent her time on the set of Camp Rock Two, finishing the film that took nearly three months. That didn't seem like a long time, but after the first few magazines with Demi and Joe's face on the cover and somehow involving the word _romance_, it seemed like forever.

He had been able to get it out of her inconspicuously on one of their movie nights, that thankfully, she wasn't dating the Jonas.

He still felt uneasy.

It didn't help that most of his time had been spent shooting his own movie too.

And she had shown up to surprise him too. Many times. Sometimes she had shown up in the middle of the night, without so much as a phone call, and they'd spend the next six hours until he had to get ready for shooting, just talking or watching movies on the small TV in his trailer.

He could believe that she had done it out of friendship.

He really did believe that girls and guys could be friends...it was just that...he didn't want to be just friends with her.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that he was 20 years old and he should be looking for someone his own age. But the thing was, was that when you were on a TV show it was hard to find people that acted normal around you and just wanted to be around you because your you and not because of what you did.

Demi was one of the few people he hung out with on a regular basis and he didn't have to put on a show. Normally, he was a happy person. He tried to look on the bright side of things. But, on his bad days, he had been able to act just like it was, _a bad day_, and she'd be there to help him make it better.

Even though she was only 17, she didn't act like she was. He could have a serious conversation with her and still laugh until they were both clutching at their sides. And she was _real_. Most of her time, outside of work, was used to help the community or relief funds. She'd taken part in so many charity events in just the last year it made his head spin. She was genuinly a good person.

And somehow, now matter how much he told himself that he liked her as a friend, something inside of him told him that he was lying. He liked her _way_ more than that.

Then they had gotten the news.

Chad and Sonny were _finally _getting together.

This morning, when she had walked into his dressing room to tell him how nervous she was, he nearly cracked a smile. He had put on a face and told her that it was no big deal and that it was only an onscreen kiss. It wasn't like anyone was going to take anything from it.

Or at least that was what he had told himself.

Then it had happened and he had gotten caught up in it.

Somehow an innocent...yet _passionate_ on screen kiss, had turned into something that he knew she hadn't been expecting either.

Sonny and Chad were no where near that lip lock.

And it wasn't easy at all.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Now, he knew how he felt. For sure. He knew that he had to _at least_ let her know how he felt.

Suddenly, from the other side of his door, he heard a knock and her voice call out to him. "Hey? Sterling?"

He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans and he cleared his throat. He opened the door and let it swing open to see her. "Hey, Dem. Come on in." He nodded his head for her to come inside.

She did. She followed the path she normally took every morning and then stopped just before her seat on the couch, turning to face him.

He watched her and leaned against the door and his face had fallen from a forced smile into an all-around frown.

Demi twisted around awkwardly, hands opening and closing anxiously. "So...you wanted to talk to me?"

He didn't talk. He didn't... _couldn't_ say anything like he was suppose to. Instead, he took three long strides forward and pressed his lips against hers and took her face into her hands, cupping her cheeks lightly.

Then it happened exactly as it had before and it was just as intense.

Only this time, there was no excuse of a script.

His hands made down her neck and their way to her waist, tugging her against him until they touched from head to toe. She pressed back against him and let one of his hands fist into her hair at the nape of her neck to move her head at just the right angle. Her hands wound their way to the back of his neck, pulling at him to somehow come closer.

He could feel the heat radiating off of her and seeping into him. He could feel tiny electric shocks working their way through him everywhere their skin touched. He felt her knees as they started to collapse and he let one of his hands find the small of her back and hold her up, just as they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

Then, the bliss was gone.

He stepped back as his eyes widened. "I shouldn't have done that."

Her face fell from what looked like content happiness to confusion.

He held up his hands. "No! No, that's not what I meant. I just...I had this whole speech planned out about how long we've known each other and how much time we've spent together...and much I can't stop thinking about you." He shook his head. "I've tried. I really believe that girls and guys can just be friends, but for some reason I don't _want _it to be that way with you."

To his relief, she smiled.

"I just... I saw you and I couldn't... I couldn't help myself once I saw you." He stepped forward again, so that if he reached out he could touch her. "I don't know how you feel, and I know how wrong it is for me to like you, especially after that talk you had with your mom about cast romances..."

Demi's eyes widened in terror. "You heard that?"

He nodded slightly, a small smile on his face. "Yeah...I was going to give you something when I heard you and your mom talking in your dressing room." He looked away from her for a moment before he let his eyes meet hers. "...But, I just wanted you to know how I felt. That doesn't mean you have to like me back."

Demi smiled and she took a step forward. "Well, this makes things a _lot_ easier." A blush spread across her face. "I thought I was going to have to come over here and hear some disappointing story about something else that happened today...and I'd have to be the one to tell you how much _I _like _you_." She stopped just in front of him. "You confessing first made it easier on me."

His small smile spread across his face throughout her speech until he laughed. "Well...then I guess the biggest problem we're going to have is telling your mom."

She shrugged, letting her arms wrap around his neck. "Well, that..._and_ all the screaming fan girls you have when they realize you're taken."

~*~

Yes, and I'm leaving it just like that. I didn't want to leave it on a cheesy kiss. I wanted it to end with a bit of humor.

Thanks all. Now going to try to finish the next chapter of _TWC._

And please don't forget to review…it's basically my crack. Oh, and also, check out my other fic I started _Rewind and Press Play _for **spoilers** about the upcoming episodes of SWAC.


End file.
